


Breaking In the Bed

by campkeesley



Series: Sam and Dean and You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fun, Hot, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Smutty, Swallowing, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Winchester Sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campkeesley/pseuds/campkeesley
Summary: You’re tired of sharing your small bed with the Winchesters. Time to get one with enough space for extracurricular activities.





	Breaking In the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Snowed Inn

After those three blissful days stuck in a snowstorm in Michigan with the Winchesters, the three of you fell into somewhat of a routine. If by routine, you meant long nights with Dean and endless days with Sam and lazy weekends wrapped up between them. How any of you got any hunting done in those first few weeks after that hunting trip, you’ll never know. You always had a moment of confusion when you woke up, wondering who’s bed you ended up in the night before. Was that Sam’s beefy arm or Dean’s? Or were you sandwiched between the handsome hunters as you more often than not were these days on a bed too small for the three of you?  
The boys were out on a hunt and you were actually grateful for some alone time with your bed. You were tired of bouncing back between their rooms. And the three of you didn’t exactly fit well on your bed. Sam and Dean’s legs always seemed to hang off the bed that was perfect size for just you but not your tall lovers. So while they chased a werewolf in Chicago, you went bed hunting. 

 

Sam and Dean arrived just in time to help set up the bed. After they had showered up, you asked them to meet you in the bunker’s garage. “What’s this?” Dean asked. “New bed. Kingsized,” you said as you leaned against the doorframe of the garage. “Whoever helps me set it up, helps me break it in,” you said casually. Sam and Dean looked at each other, eyes wide. As you turn to leave you look at Dean. “It’s got memory foam,” you said winking at him.  
You had set up one of the unused bedrooms closest to your rooms. Sam and Dean carefully setup the bed. You spread out some freshly laundered sheets and began to make the bed with the Winchesters. You had picked the softest sheets and pillows you could find and you tingled with anticipation knowing you would soon be laying between them with Sam and Dean. 

They sat in the edge of the bed, eagerly waiting. “You’re both so antsy,” you said coyly. “Almost as if you were expecting some kind of reward,” you teased. You stood between them, bending down to kiss them. Sam’s large hands snaked up your blouse as Dean’s kisses intensified. The Winchesters began to move, working in tandem to undress you. Sam pulled up your shirt as Dean quickly unhooked your bra. Dean sucked at your tender nipple as Sam sought your mouth, pulling you into an intense kiss. Dean’s hands unbuttoned your jeans as Sam worked his way to your breast, nipping you gently. His tongue slowly circled your nipple before taking it between his lips and sucking.  
The Winchesters stripped you with little effort. Even after the last few weeks, feeling their strong hands and tender lips explore your body still sent shivers through you. Their strong hands lifted you, caressing you, loving you until you crawled into the bed between them.  
“Why am I always the first one naked?” You asked, eyeing them. Sam and Dean looked at each other shrugging before beginning to strip. Dean laid down beside you as Sam fumbled with his boots. Dean kissed you deeply as he grabbed your ass, slapping it. “Like a Peach!” He said excitedly.  
Sam climbed in bed behind you. He pressed against you, already rock hard and still stiffening. He ground his huge cock against your ass as Dean teased your entrance. “You are so wet!” Dean exclaimed happily. “Love when we make our girl so excited,” Sam said smiling at you.  
You kissed Dean’s neck, feeling the gentle stubble of his 5 o’clock shadow against your skin. You trailed kisses down Sam’s firm chest as he stroked your hair. Early on you expected jealousy between them but it never happened. Your lovemaking with the Winchesters is all lips and hands and sweetness.  
Sam sat up and pulled you to your knees. Dean stood in front of you. You begin to stoke his thick shaft as Sam slowly inches inside you. “Easy Sammy, don’t want to exhaust our girl too soon,” Dean said winking at you. You gulped as you felt Sam continue to stretch and fill you. Fuck he was big! You could feel his veiny cock filling your every bit and you stilled.  
“Fuck! You’re so tight!” Sam groaned as he palmed your back, holding you still as he entered you. “You ready baby?” Sam asked gently. You nodded. Sam began to slowly thrust as you took Dean into your mouth. Dean’s cock dripped with pre-cum, salty and thick, and you licked slow circles around the tip. He moaned, stroking your head as you sucked.  
“She’s got a great mouth, doesn’t she?” Sam said as he pounded into you. He gripped your hips, bouncing you backwards onto his big cock. Sam began to increase his speed, his thumb circling your clit as he did. “Damn you taste so sweet!” Sam said as he pulled his hand away and sucked his thumb. Dean began to fuck your mouth harder, gripping your hair as he slid deep inside your mouth.  
You knew your boys had a long hunt and had worked so hard to set up the bed. You couldn’t fault them for wanting to come so quick. Or yourself. You had missed them badly. Missed Dean making you pancakes and chatting with Sam about the latest true crime podcast you were both binging. You missed waking up in their arms, a tangle of limbs, that loved to be wrapped around you. You missed the way they held you close and kissed you before bed. They were two different men with different interests and there was no reason at all this should work but the three of you together were perfect. You complimented each other in unexpected ways.  
Dean groaned. You could feel him tensing as you hollowed your cheeks, taking in as much of him as you could. He was ready to explode. You pulled away, keeping your hand on his thick cock, stroking it as you licked his balls. Your tongue lazily circled his shaft, feeling every vein pop against his skin, teasing him. Slowly you eased Dean’s cock back into your mouth, stroking it as you did. He bucked against you, rolling his hips as he thrusted into your mouth.  
Dean was coming. He threw back his head, screaming your name as you continued to suck, swallowing his hot cum as he continued to thrust. Finally he pulled away, sliding down alongside the bed, spent. “Come on Sammy! Our girl needs to come,” he panted, catching his breath.  
Sam pulled you back, going deeper with you. Dean kissed you, rolling your taut nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Sam fucked you harder, squeezing your ass as he filled you. “Don’t damage that ass!” Dean growled. “It’s mine!” He winked at you. “It’s ours!” Sam grunted breathlessly. Sam slapped your ass and you gasped at the implications. “Think she likes that. Do it again Sammy!” Dean teased. Sam slapped your ass again, timing it with his thrusts as Dean sucked on your breasts.  
You could feel yourself on the cusp of orgasm. You tightened your walls around Sam’s huge cock. He groaned pleasurably. You pulsed around his cock, trying to tease out Sam’s orgasm. He began to moan, gripping your hips harder. You began to thrust backwards onto his cock as he slammed into you. Dean sucked and nipped tenderly on your breasts as Sam fucked you harder. You knew you would be sore in the morning but you didn’t care. You were lost in the ecstasy of the Winchesters. You loved the way Sam and Dean filled you up and gave you an aching reminder of them in the hours when they were away.  
You screamed out as you came. Sam kept pumping into you until you could feel him beginning to come. He called your name with each stroke until he collapsed behind you, sweaty and panting. Reluctantly he pulled out, pulling you close to him as he did. Dean laid down next to you. Your legs trembled as they peppered your mouth and face with kisses.  
“Guess his bed will do,” Dean said wickedly. “Think we should try it out some more though,” Sam said eyeing you. “Definitely,” you agreed as you cuddled happily closer to them.


End file.
